The Cerulean Ball
by Poke456
Summary: What starts out an accident puts Ash in a guilt situation and Misty heartbroken!
One day after his Sinnoh Region journey was over Ash and his Pikachu headed towards Cerulean City to go see Misty. Ash opened the door and said, "Is anybody here?" Ash looked around the gym but there was no one in sight till he headed to the pool where he founded Lily one of Misty's three older sisters. Ash says, "Oh hi remember me?" Lily says, "Of course your Ash right?!" Ash says, "Yeah and you're Lily one of Misty's sisters?" Lily says, "Yeah sorry but Misty's not here she's busy training in the Cerulean Cavern." Ash says, "Oh then maybe.." Lily says, "Nonsense she'll be back in about a few hours why not wait here?" Ash says, "Uh okay I suppose!" Lily says, "Oh man I have to get this place cleaned up before tomorrow night!" Ash says, "What do you mean?" Lily says, "Well tomorrow night is our annual Cerulean Ball every year we have to attend where lots of Pokémon trainers come to dance and the winning couple becomes King and Queen of Cerulean and are together forever!" Ash says, "Uh that's sounds like fun!" Pikachu and Lily fall down in drama and she said, "Easy for you to say but everyone expects us to have dates for tomorrow night and if me, Daisy, Violet, or Misty don't become Queen we'll be disgracing our families name!" Ash says, "What do you mean?" Lily says, "You see the last King and Queen we're our parents they delayed the ball ever since their death but now we get a chance to make them proud!" Ash says, "Wow talk about a burton!" Lily says, "You know since your here maybe Misty might ask you to be her date." Ash says, "I don't know about that but still let me give you a hand." Lily says, "I don't know you're our guest." Ash says, "Come on at least this way you'll have this place spouse up before tomorrow." Lily says, "Well all right Ash I suppose you can help!" Ash says, "Great now let's get to work!" Ash and Lily spent the last few minutes cleaning up the pool and the gym level. Ash says, "Wow that was a lot of work!" Lily says, "You said it hey how about I get us some lemonade!" Ash says, "All right!" Lily moved for a second and then she tripped right into the water drowning in pain! Ash quickly dived into the water and brought her back to shore! He then gave her mouth to mouth and Lily woke up coughing and saying, "Oh Ash thank you for saving my life!" Ash says, "Of course you were drowning after all!" Lily rushed into Ash's arms and said, "Ash you were so brave and kind to me Misty doesn't even deserve someone like you!" Ash got nervous and said, "Wait uh what?" Lily says, "Ash I owe you big time tell you what will you be my date at the Cerulean Ball tomorrow?" Ash says, "Well uh.." Lily hushed him and said, "Come on think about it you're really going to turn me down after saving my life?" Ash says, "Well all right!" Pikachu freaked out as Lily cheered and hugged Ash very tightly! Lily then puckered her lips towards Ash but Misty showed up and gasped at what she's seen! Misty says, "What's going on here?" Lily says, "Listen Misty for your information Ash is my date to the Cerulean Ball!" Misty says, "What Ash is this true?" Ash says, "Well it's kind of true!" Misty froze and collapsed on the floor as Lily says, "Now if you don't me and date have to get ready for the ball!" Lily grabbed Ash's arm and took him out as Pikachu tries to snap Misty outta of it. Later that night Misty was crying in her room and Daisy overhears and enters her room. Daisy says, "Are you all right sis?" Misty says, "No Daisy I'm not!" Daisy says, "Come on what's wrong?" Misty says, "Well I was about to ask Ash to the Cerulean Ball but then Lily went ahead and snatched him from me!" Misty kept on crying and Daisy says, "Oh I'm sorry Misty!" She then said, "Which is why I'm not going tomorrow!" Daisy says, "Misty you have to go for our parents' honor!" Misty says, "Yeah well that honor was shattered the minute one of my sisters double-crossed me right in the back!" Daisy says, "No Lily screwed that up now come on cheer up!" Misty says, "Even if I would go the dance is tomorrow!" Daisy says, "Well Violet and I were fighting over this guy I wanted to go with I guess I can give up this fight so I can take my baby sister with me as my date!" Misty says, "Whoa what really?" Daisy says, "Come on you need a date for tomorrow you got one!" Misty says, "But won't it be quite weird for us the two Cerulean Sisters to be dating each other?" Daisy says, "I don't care and you shouldn't either come on it's better then going alone!" Misty blushed and said, "I'll do it!" Daisy and Misty hugged it out and the next day they started to prepare for the evening! Daisy started to put on lipstick on in an Yellow dress while Misty let's her hair loose and wears a crystal dress. Daisy says, "Wow you look so beautiful!" Misty says, "Thanks so do you!" Daisy says, "Well shall we get going?" Misty says, "Yes!" Misty takes Daisy's arm and heads downstairs towards the ball where everyone is staring at them! Misty and Daisy waved their hands to them and Misty said, "Daisy their staring at us!" Daisy says, "Just keep smiling!" Ash and Lily showed up in a blue suit and a pink glittered dress as Lily says, "Uh Misty and Daisy what's going on?" Daisy says, "Well Misty and I thought we should come outta our shell tonight!" Misty says, "Is that cherry lipstick on you?" Lily says, "Yeah he said that's his favorite." Ash is as silenced trying not to upset Misty any further. Misty was filled with rage but Daisy said, "Uh calm down baby sis!" Misty calm down and said, "You know you're right Daisy now let's have fun!" Violet showed up with her date and said to Lily, "What's that.." Lily said, "Yep Misty and Daisy as a couple!" Violet says, "Are they insane?" Lily says, "I guess she's lost the only man she loved that she poisoned her older sister!" Violet says, "Then I guess it's up to you and me!" Lily says, "Yep!" The first slow dance song was about to start and everyone started dancing with their partners! Misty says, "I don't know I don't feel comfortable!" Daisy says, "It's okay just imagined they're not here it's just you and me!" Misty sighed and said, "Well all right I'll try!" As they dance around Ash and Lily started to struggle and Lily says, "Come on watch my feet!" Ash then followed Lily's lead and started to dance properly and she said, "There was that better!" Ash says, "Yeah I suppose so!" Then the music stopped and everyone was told to start switching partners but not before Lily gave Ash a kiss on the lips before departure and Daisy gave Misty a hug and said, "Go enjoy yourself!" Misty says, "Oh I will trust me!" The songs just kept on coming as they move from one dance partner to the next then Ash ended up dancing with Daisy next and she said, "Having a wonderful time are you?" Ash says, "Yeah I suppose so!" Daisy says, "After the way you hurt my sister you shouldn't be!" Daisy squeezed Ash so hard and Misty saw the whole thing and told Daisy to stop! Misty says, "Are you alright Ash?" Ash says, "Yeah it's not like she hurt me too bad! Listen Misty I'm sorry the truth I only agreed to be Lily's date because I felt guilty after I saved her life!" Misty says, "Oh Ash no I'm sorry that I thought you were a selfish jerk!" Misty cried and hugged Ash and he said, "There there!" The announcer says, "All right it's time to announce who's the King and Queen of Cerulean and the King is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Ash says, "What?" Ash stepped up and accepted the honor! The announcer says, "Now for our Queen of Cerulean and the winner is Misty from Cerulean City!" Misty blushed and said, "What you mean?" Daisy says, "Go get him!" Misty rushed to the stage and accepted the honor and hugged Ash tight! The announcer says, "Now for our King and Queen's last dance!" The music started playing again and Ash and Misty we're in each other's arms slow dancing throughout the Cerulean Ball. Just before the song was over Ash kissed Misty on the lips and started to blush hard! The next day Ash and Pikachu headed back to Pallet Town while Misty continues her role as gym leader hoping to see each other again.


End file.
